Oni Tribe
1,000,000+ }} The Oni Tribe is one of the many races inhabiting the world, distincted by being horned humanoids. They are spread out throughout the world, however, they also possess a main homeland, which is currently unknown. They are first mentioned by Fukuoka Soren, who garnered information from Draco D. Indiana.Waking Up: Fukuoka Soren mentions of Draco D. Damon being an Oni. Appearance The Oni possess humanoid figures and several demon-like features. Most notable amongst these features are the horns sticking out of their foreheads, which can vary in curviness. Their skin is scaly and has large amounts of pigments, giving it a whole color. Appendages such as teeth and nails are extremely sharp, to the point the latter become claws in both the toes and fingers.Wall of Silence: Reach breaks Damon's spine, revealing his true appearance as an Oni. The eyes' sclera generally have a lighter variation of the Oni's skin color.Waking Up: Benjamin Tabart notices Damon's eyes, asking him and Soren about Vera. Like stated beforehand, the horns amongst the Oni come in many shapes and sizes. Some of the time, they possess a different color than that of the Oni's skin. This is observed in Das Vidya, a blue variant with weak yellow horns. In that same vein, her horns are akin to a mammal's: large, round; whereas Draco D. Damon's are more reptilian-like: thin and have only a single curve. Oni :See also the associated category: Oni Tribe Biology ... The Oni have two main colors: Red and Blue, however, there are variations and shades from those, allowing for Oni with slightly different skin tones. It should be noted that an Oni's color type is defined by the pigmentation of their horns, in example, a pink skinned with red horns would be a Red Oni, instead of a Pink Oni. Color Chart Depending on whom they have children with, certain Oni can have either a child with their very color or from a variation. Red can generate a Pink, Orange, or even a Brown one, while Blue can be Cyan, Green, or Grey. Those even have rarer variations within themelves. Chances to spawn a same-colored or variation increase if they are breeding with an Oni of similar color. Breeding with humans slightly decreases such chances. Purple is a rarity amongst Oni, even with the event of inbreeding, which has Oni of opposite colors. However, even amongst them Black and White are the rarest, to the point they are sometimes treated like anomalies. These colors mesh regardless of the amount of horns. Furthermore, their horns and skin tones can be either the same or distinct, something also explained before. Horns One of the primary distinctions from Oni to other races is the appearance of horns at their forehead. That and their skin tone, at times. Much like it was described beforehand, horns vary in an incredible margin per Oni. Some of them have curved and thick horns, while others are sharper and much thinner, these two being credited as the two most common types. However, it is still possible for curved horns to be sharp as well. Their angles and direction are also diverse. Sub-Species Due to their compatibility with most other races, by default, the Oni can have a lot of hybrids from other races and tribes. However, much like with their colors, Oni traits can either show or be suppressed. This makes breeding with humans odd, since hybrids of humans and Oni may not clearly have Oni traits, thus looking like normal humans, yet still carry their genes. These hybrids can still conceive full-blooded Oni, such is the case with Draco D. Helena and Draco D. Damon, the latter of whom is a full-Oni but is born of the former, a hybrid. In summary, the possible children can be a full-blood, a hybrid, or one without any traits. Even then, the highest chances are for hybrids and full-bloods to bloom. With their major contact being with Humans, the number of hybrids from other races is not that notable. Overall Abilities ... Physiology Oni age slightly slower than some races, primarily humans. Whereas a few humans manage to reach the age of 140, Oni have been known to reach 160 years at best. It should also be noted that they keep their prime ages for longer than humans do. Body Strength Oni's bones are supposedly unbreakable, with only the strongest of foes even being capable of achieving the impossible.Wall of Silence: Damon notes, as an Oni, that it should be impossible for Reach to break his bones. However, they can still crack and get damaged. Senses Their senses are notably greater than a normal human's.Henhouse: Noticing his transformation, Damon's mind gets filled with all the sensations around him. With their vision, they are capable of observing things from extremely large distances and navigating through the darkness of night as if it were day.Ripped Tides: After defeating the Marines, Damon sees Veno's ship shift into a submarine.Born to the Purple: As Tabart and Damon are finished with Al Rauf Najeem, they set off to find the others, with Damon seeing through the darkness easily. Intelligence Particularly, the Oni are not a race that depends on creating tactics or inventing things, usually preferring the simple way of acting on a whim. However, they are quick to learn things presented to them, much like other humanoids, needing little assistance in regards to guidance. Thought by some people to be telepathic, the Oni possess an exceptionally good memory, to the point that young adults remember their toddler days in their entirety. Legends attest that the source of their intelligence and telepathy are their horns. Kishin History Interspecies Relationships Oni are valued as Slaves by many Humans, their standard price being around 5,000,000, while the rarest Oni can be put at Prices such as 50,000,000. Furthermore, due to their freaky appearance, they are targets of racism at large. .]] Culture Amongst their features, the Oni seem to treasure their horns the most, considering it to be their trademark. This goes into the greater respect that dual-horn Oni receive from their peers. Generally, Oni have verbal tics included at the end of their phrases, with dual-horned using mostly "-yomi", while one-horned tend to go for "-aku". Oni not raised alongside others of their race likely drop this. Their choice of attire tends to be quite simplistic and usually follows those of the humans, with a good deal of their skin being covered. ... ... Trivia *Despite this not being a canon race, individuals such as and have shown figures with demon-like characteristics. References Category:Races and Tribes